


Just the Two of Us

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Joger Week 2019, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: “I don’t like how everyone’s eyes are on us,” John whispered, looking down at his shined shoes.“They’ve been watching us all day. Have you just noticed?” Roger asked with a smirk that John didn’t miss.Roger squeezed his hand, making John chuckle, the two of them continuing to sway and whirl in the middle of the dance floor to their first song as husbands.





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Joger week prompt - Wedding. Something short and sweet.  
The song is Just the Two of Us by Bill Withers.   
My blogs on tumblr are Disabled-Queen-HC and InHopeIBreathe.

_I see the crystal raindrops fall,_

_And the beauty of it all,_

_Is when the sun comes shining through._

_To make those rainbows in my mind,_

_When I think of you sometime,_

_And I want to spend some time with you._

“I don’t like how everyone’s eyes are on us,” John whispered, looking down at his shined shoes.

“They’ve been watching us all day. Have you just noticed?” Roger asked with a smirk that John didn’t miss.

Roger squeezed his hand, making John chuckle, the two of them continuing to sway and whirl in the middle of the dance floor to their first song as husbands.

“Guess I just want to complain,” John said, his laugh tinkering, the corners of his eyes crinkling. That lovely sound and beautiful face made Roger melt inside. A brief reminder of why he stood up in front of his friends and family and professed his love to the very goofball before him only two hours earlier.

“You haven’t a right to complain right now. You won. Your song is playing,” Roger said, his head tilting towards the speakers blaring out a song that was more bass and saxophone than anything else.

John let go of Roger’s hands to wrap his arms around his neck, Roger’s arm finding their usual spot around John’s waist. John pressed his forehead to Roger’s, their noses brushing against one another. “Why can’t it be our song?” he asked, his eyes closed serenely, his feet carrying on with the beat.

Roger’s shoulders jumped as he laughed, nodding gently. “You have shit taste in music, love. But I’ll give you this. This song is wonderful. Perfect first song. I’m glad you won.”

_We look for love no time for tears,_

_Wasted water's all that is,_

_And it don't make no flowers grow._

_Good things might come to those who wait,_

_Not for those who wait too late. _

_We gotta go for all we know._

“Better than that Chicago song you wanted?” John said, his teeth glittering under the spotlights, his eyes shining.

Roger pulled away to give John a twirl, pulling him back close. “Oh, definitely,” he said, giving John a quick kiss.

_I hear the crystal raindrops fall,_

_On the window down the hall,_

_And it becomes the morning dew._

_And darling when the morning comes_

_And I see the morning sun,_

_I want to be the one with you._

John’s hand went to affectionately stroke the back of Roger’s head, his hair a mussed mess even for their wedding. Not that John minded it. Not even a little bit. It’s one of the things he found charming about his now husband. “I love you, Roger Meddows Taylor Deacon,” John said, gazing at the brilliant man in front of him.

Roger waggled his eyebrows at the mouth full of a name. “Even when I’m gonna smash cake in your face later?” Roger asked, that usual mischievous glint on his features.

John snorted. “Maybe even more after that.”

“And that is why I love you so much more, John Richard Deacon Taylor,” Roger whispered, going in for another kiss, this one much longer than the last one. The crowd of friends and family around them giggled and awed.

_Just the two of us._

_We can make it if we try._

_Just the two of us._

_Just the two of us._

_Building big castles way up high._

_Just the two of us._

_You and I._


End file.
